


(Podfic) In Which Tony Stark is a Philanthropist And All-Around Great Guy

by crinklysolution



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is determined to get Coulson laid. It's the least he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) In Which Tony Stark is a Philanthropist And All-Around Great Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Tony Stark Is A Philanthropist And All-Round Great Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394904) by [chaletian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian). 



> Readers’ note: This is by far the shortest thing I have ever posted, but I read it and I couldn’t get how funny it was out of my head….

 

**Title:**   [In Which Tony Stark Is A Philanthropist And All-Round Great Guy](394904)

**Length:** 6:51

**Download from Mediafire:**   [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?3lhu6nb1xm6b7g8)


End file.
